In Dreams
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Emotionally and physically drained after escaping Crait, Rey just wants to sleep. While she sleeps, she dreams.


Rey moved carefully around the crowded _Millennium Falcon_. Practically every inch of the ship was covered in huddles of tired Rebels.

Finn was asleep on the floor beside Rose who was still in the bunk recovering from her crash during the battle on Crait. BB-8 was switched off, Poe by his side snoring softly. Chewbacca was sprawled out across the floor, a few porgs snuggled against him. Princess Leia had finally drifted off as well, restlessly. Her thoughts on nothing but her late brother, her late husband, and her lost son. Rey was the last one awake, and she really wanted to remedy that.

She found her way to the cockpit, the only empty space on the _Falcon_. She kicked off her boots, and curled up on the pilot's seat. She was exhausted, she just wanted sleep to come, but her thoughts buzzed too loudly.

She thought about Ben.

She thought about Luke.

She thought about sleep.

The steady movement of the stars outside the window as they flew on the Outer Rim was calming to Rey. The stars combined with the quiet hum of the _Falcon_ lulled her, Rey's eyes closed, and precious sleep finally came over her.

/

The planet was green. Greener than Takodana, greener than Ahch-To, the greenest planet Rey had ever been on or seen.

It was lush with floral pastures and beautiful lakes, but even with that outside, Rey was more focused on the palace she was standing in.

Gilded with gold, marble floors spanned out before her. There were intricate paintings on every wall and stained-glass windows threw color in every direction.

There was a celebration happening, Rey realized, with music and dancing. Laughter rang throughout the ballroom.

Rey was adorned in a splendid gown for the occasion. The pastel yellow and blue colored fabric was light and airy, it flowed gracefully behind her as she moved.

She wandered around in her billowing gown admiring the people and the glitz, and then she saw him across the ballroom. Ben.

He looked handsome. He wasn't in black clothing for once, Rey mused, but shades of tan and gold. They reminded her a bit of Jedi robes.

Ben's eye caught hers and his face broke into an endearing grin. It took Rey aback to see that expression on his face, but she liked it. The smile suited him.

Ben walked toward her. She smoothed out her dress and stood tall, preparing herself for the worst. The closer he got, she could see his eyes were sad. They didn't match the smile he still wore.

He held his hand out to her upon his arrival and Rey faltered. It reminded her of his pleading to join him.

"Would you care to dance?"

Rey looked up at Ben. His eyes pleaded with hers, almost desperate, it seemed. He just wanted to dance…

"Sure, Ben," she relinquished.

She placed her hand in his and he led her out in the middle of the ballroom floor. He kept his grip on her hand and placed his other arm around her waist. Rey placed her free hand on his chest.

The Bith and Gungan band played a waltz, and Rey and Ben began to sway comfortably. Rey smiled, he was pretty light on his feet.

He swung her all over that pristine marble floor, their graceful movements in perfect sync. It felt right, the two of them in this situation. They melded together well. She knew they would.

They continued to dance, and they began to laugh, their joy palpable in every move they made. Song after song played and they kept dancing. This was what Rey always wanted. She wanted Ben to be free of his pain. To come back to the light and have fun. Enjoy life. She had seen his future, she had known it was possible.

The song they were dancing to ended. Ben brought Rey close, closer than ever. His beaming smile faded away into a worried frown, it matched the way his eyes looked earlier. He put his hands on both sides of Rey's face and leaned down until he was just a breath away. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and placed his lips on hers.

/

Rey's eyes flew open, and an audible yelp escaped her lips as she sat up straight. She took a deep breath, wiped a few tears away, and rubbed her hands over her face. She curled her legs back under her on her pilot's seat.

It was a dream. Sadly. She would love to have an event like that happen someday. Soon, she hoped. With music, and dancing, and laughter, and plenty of food. She had loved dancing with Ben, even if it had only been a dream. She could see it possibly happening for real.

After the war, if he comes back to the light. They could dance, and the victorious Resistance could watch: Finn, Rose, Poe, and especially Leia, then they would all join in.

She could always hope.

She sighed and watched the moving stars again before she closed her eyes. This time, her sleep was dreamless.

/

Across the galaxy, asleep in his quarters on the _Finalizer,_ Kylo Ren startled awake. He sputtered and tried to catch his breath. He rubbed a hand through his hair before he roughly laid back down and draped an arm over his eyes. Even with a broken bond, he had had the exact same dream. Kylo found himself upset, not with the contents of the dream, but that it was only that: A dream.

* * *

My first Reylo story. I've shipped them in secret since 2015, but was SO afraid they'd be related somehow. I think we're in the clear now, so I openly ship them and wanted to write. I wanted to write something that could fit in and wouldn't take away from any future canon. If you guessed that the planet I had them on was Naboo, you are correct. I have a slight obsession with my Star Wars stories taking place there. Sorry this wasn't super happy, but thanks for reading!


End file.
